This is Me
by Falcon'sTears13
Summary: Into the life of Draco Malfoy. See what he's like without the mask! no one knows the real him not even those he trusts most.This might go into a MPREG so be prepared. Creatures, just wait and see. Plus alittle of why Lucius is the way that he is. DMHP.
1. Chapter 1: History Lesson part 1

**Chapter 1: History Lesson**

The wind, felt so wonderful.

I was in the only place that I could think. Flying high in the air. Who would have thought that I a Slytherin, the Ice prince, the want a be Death Eater would want to have peace and quite?

A place all to myself. I just needed a place to think. That's my thoughts lingered on multiple things, it wasn't about how to make people miserable. Shocking as that may seem.Nor to make life as we know it a living hell for everyone else or about how to exterminate the world of half-bloods.No when I thought, I thought of my miserable life, and how I was destined to be alone.

All alone.

But that of course that was all of my own making and desires. I could have made friends. Could of had that special someone out there who would like to be with me for me because they liked who I was. I wanted a person who needed me, would cherish me, be there to tell me that I was the only one for them. But I mean hey who would ever want those things. I certainly didn't then, I was destined to be alone and I for one was quite content with that. Alone.

All aIone.

I was made to cause others pain. I was programmed to push those who cared most for me away. I know what you must be thinking pity party right, But no. You are wrong.

Dead wrong.

I just tell you this because I want, no need you to understand me. Understand why I am the way that I am.

You must be thinking that all my life there has been no one who has ever wanted, needed or even ever consisted liking me. It's not like that, never has been. No I am not covering up for someone elses wrong doing, not at all. I have no need to lie to you or myself.

You see my father was, no is a Death Eater. Not by choice no not at all. Don't give me that look, you see my father fell for someone a long time ago. Let's just say that it was totally unexpected. But at the time he was with my mother. They have always been together. Have always had an arrangement (A/N: will be explained later.). The person that he had wanted was beneath him in every way. She was to end up with a certain someone and there was no way to stop it.

These two people flirted and fought all the time, you knew that it was only a matter of time before they were going to get their act together and you know get together. So my father decided that he was going to break it off with my mother or as some would put it take a break. In order to pressure a very unexpected relationship with his infatuation.

Well by this time you are probably wondering who this person is. She is, well was in fact the late Lily Evans-Potter, well then she was known as Lily Evans the only other to ever turn my fathers head (A/N: yes I know quite the shocker, wait there's more). My father decided that the only way that he could get to know her was to earn her trust. So in his Slytherin plotting mind he developed a plan.

That was to get the Gryffindor to help him with a class. And the only class he had problems with was Charms. So one day he approached her, after the class. After which he preformed horribly in front of the entire class (A/N:purposely.) just to get her to see that he would not be lying when he asked for help. So my father asked to see her after class via a note. Her being the sweet kind woman she was stayed and asked him what he wanted. He asked her for help in Charms

"_Why are you asking me and not the professor?"_

_And he said "Why, when you have more patience and are just as good."_

"_What would be my benefit out of this whole experience?"_

"_My help in Defense Against the Dark Arts."_

Well that began a secretive yet benefitional relationship in fourth year. It took until the middle of fourth year for her to trust him. But being a Gryffindor she kept going until it seemed that he didn't want anything from her except charms help and maybe a friendship. This friendship allowed them to discuss problems and see that not all purebloods or Slytherins were the same or that all Muggle borns are all bad. And eventually to shop and write together. My father actually went to muggle malls. A/N:Hey don't pass out

This had to be kept a secret because my grandfather David Lucius Malfoy III was with the Dark Lord. My father went back to my mother Narcissa Black in fifth year when it became apparent that it would be stupid to break up such a lovely friendship. Even though he was with my mother he was getting in way to deep with Lily. He was falling slowly but surely, deeper, more tragically in love with Lily, his best girlfriend. My godfather Severus Snape was his best friend through thick and thin through heart break and tragic unacceptable things.

Severus helped keep this secret for lack of a better word forever. The only way that I know all of these things are because of reading journals, lots of drunken reminiscing and listening to conversations.

I guess being raised as a pureblood has its advantages. All because you learn early on that you should be seen and not heard. The seen thing hardly ever happens because it's like you blend in with the wall. Well, I soon discovered after many blending sessions that after Lily would soon fall for James Potter.

That story has been told so many times no need to tell it again so soon. At least for my sake we wont.

It broke my Dad's heart, but ever the supportive friend told her to go for it and besides he was with my mother what else was he supposed to do. Told her that he would always be there and if James broke her heart he would solve it. I think what's kind of scary is that Lily never knew that my dad was in love with her. That he worshipped the ground that she walked on. That sadly if she asked him to die he would do it just because she asked.

Crazy thing is that I think he so fell ever more for her if that's possible I guess he adored her that much. Anyways, that night he went to Uncle Sev (Severus), and cried on his shoulder after drinking a bottle of fire whiskey by himself. Then after pulling himself together, he put on the mask that has saved all Malfoy's at one point in time and told Uncle Sev that he would be alright. Not that my Uncle Sev would ever believe such a load of crap.

Oh come on he made potions master and has been my father's best friend since they were born.

Then my father went back to the Head Boy and Girl dorm that to his sanity and uncertainty shared with his infatuation. Put up a good front according to him, good thing to because Lily and James were snogging on the couch. Went to his room and cried himself to sleep.

My father was depressed ,who wouldn't be? But always the prefect Malfoy didn't bother to let it show only to Uncle Sev A/N:you can never hide anything from that man. He proceeded to make himself the prefect pureblood heir, student, boyfriend fiancé (the arrangement to mother) and with all that he was also going to be the best friend that he could be So finally seventh year was over and he graduated. Then proceeded to get married to my mother a couple of months after graduation. He also went to Lily's wedding under an invisibility cloak. Our parents, well our mothers got pregnant with us weeks apart. (Meaning Harry's mother Lily and my mother Nacarissa). My father had believed that everything was going to be alright and nothing could go wrong. But little did he know what plans his father had in store for him.

Well, that's all for now. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Let me know if you like it and I'll continue with the story. Thanx.

Well anyways. Review if you want.

FalconTears13


	2. Chapter 2:Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Okay. Umm…. Don't get excited this isn't the next chapter it's just the disclaimer, k. K, good. I don't own Draco Malfoy (Y? can't J.K. Rowlery just sell him. I'll give sell everything that I own and promise never to bother you again.), Harry Potter or any other characters in these books. Alright the next thing that you have to understand that I have a slight obsession with the slytherins (coughmorelikeDracocough).That and I think that the poor slytherin's are misunderstood. So the next chapter might take a while because my beta and I have finals. So maybe by the 23rd.

Peace 4 now,

Falcon'sTears13


End file.
